This invention relates to musical instruments and more particularly to hollow string instruments equipped with devices for playing previously recorded music.
Various applications exist for musical instruments combined and integrated with devices such as cassette tape players which can play previously recorded music. For training purposes, a student playing the musical instrument could learn timing as well as other aspects of performing a musical piece by following the lead of a cassette recording being played simultaneously. The cassette recording also might provide background music or accompaniment for a performer. A musician/song writer could record his or her music for a new song on a tape cassette and play and/or sing along with the recording.
Systems which enable playing of live music on an instrument simultaneously with reproducing sounds of recorded music at the same instrument lend themselves to use by a performer who wishes to create an initial impression that the sounds being heard are coming only from the live music source. This requires that necessary components for operation of the recorded music player device be placed inside of the instrument where possible as may be done to a large extent for hollow string instruments such as acoustic guitars. The cassette components should be placed so as not to unduly interfere with playing the guitar or to adversely affect the quality of live music sounds. Furthermore, controls for operation of the device should be readily accessible on the body of the guitar so that switching operation will not be noticeable or distracting to any audience. Another desirable feature for a self-contained acoustic guitar/cassette tape playing system would be compatibility with certain external components such as an external amplifier/speaker located away from the guitar. In such case, controls for the external component should be carried on an outer surface of the guitar at an easily accessible location. Use of an external amplifier/speaker would enable greater volume as may be required outdoors or in auditoriums and large rooms.
The present invention is directed to a musical assembly comprising a hollow string instrument, in particular an acoustic guitar, combined with a device such as a cassette tape player carried inside the body of the instrument, with the cassette tape player being adapted for playing pre-recorded music simultaneous with live music being produced on the instrument by a performer. The cassette tape player may be supported inside the guitar body by a receptacle provided at an edge rim of the guitar body and positioned such that the cassette extends below the surface of the rim. Other components of the assembly, as would be required for a complete operating system, include speakers located inside the body and having their forward ends secured around apertures provided in a front panel of the body, a power supply, an electrical switch, connecting wires and supporting structure for securing all components to the body of the instrument. Components added to and combined with the guitar may be located within or at the surface of the guitar so as to avoid use of external, remote components in a self-contained embodiment.
While the assembly of this invention may be provided in an entirely self-contained form, that is, without any connections to external power sources, additional speakers or the like, it is compatible with such further enhancements when desired in certain situations. In particular a capability for higher volume may be needed for performing outdoors or in auditoriums and large rooms. External components such as large amplifiers/speakers powered by a remote 110V AC power system may be connected to control switches on the guitar and wired to receive signals from the cassette player or from a pickup device installed on the guitar. This measure enables a greater volume of sound from the live music source to be produced in comparision to the volume of sound from the recorded source. Flexibility in blending sounds from each source with one another is also enabled.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a musical entertainment assembly including a hollow string instrument and a device for playing recorded music located inside the body of the instrument.
Another object is to provide a combined assembly of an acoustic guitar and a means for playing recorded music simultaneously with playing of the guitar.
Yet another object is to provide a means for operably connecting a remote speaker/amplifier to an acoustic guitar whereby the speaker/amplifier may be integrated with operation of a cassette player carried by the guitar.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims.